(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rowing machine, and more particularly to an improved rowing machine in which the direction of action of the rowing machine may be adjusted with ease to accommodate the needs of the user.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of exercising apparatuses, such as steppers, exercise bikes and rowing machines are known in the art. To cater to users of different needs, it will be necessary to provide an exercising machine with new and improved functions.